twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UmFluttershy/Fluttershy's Do's and Do Not's
Hello everypony! It's really fun RPing with each of you that step up to speak with Fluttershy, and though it may take her a bit of time to warm up to your characters it's always fun to meet new ponies! These past few days has allowed me to really find myself with Fluttershy. I've pretty much gotten totally comfortable with her and I'm loving every moment of RP. What I've stumbled across are the things I like and don't like when I come online and I'd like to share with you, what I call, Fluttershy's Do's and Do Not's. Keep in mind this is all to help us (me and you) to RP together smoothly to where it's fun for everypony! Do's: 1. Talk to Fluttershy! I love interacting, even though it'll usually be your character approaching her. 2. Ask for pets, that's totally fine. As long as it's at a reasonable time and your request isn't ridiculous. I can not give you a whale... I have no whale. 3. Events are welcome. You have a picnic? Fluttershy'd love to join you! As long as the event is within Fluttershy's comfort zone and she knows your pony well enough, she's there. 4. Engage in adventure! Personally I love to take ponies out and doing fun/cooky things during their days in Equestria. As long as it's nothing epic or extreme like something Daring Do would do. Fluttershy's not for that type of adventure. But venturing into the woods in search of an animal or helping a friend on a treasure hunt, sure. The 'Do's' are pretty simple. Just RP and act pony with Fluttershy. :) Do Not's: 1. Do NOT bug Fluttershy about a pet. Schedule an appt. about getting one or simply come at the appropriate time while she's home. That's all you have to do, otherwise you'll be ignored because she gets tons of requests for pets as is. 2. I do not like when people God Mod and what that is is simply taking the scene and running my character and yours. I play my pony, you play yours. Everypony wins! 3. If you bring me an injured animal just to get my attention, you'll be ignored. (Unless we have something planned.) 4. I don't like the whole *Bumps into you* "Oh, excuse me." thing. If that's the case, go get your eyes checked ponies! ;) 5. I ask for a bit of breathing room if you please. Not everypony will be constantly knocking on my door when Fluttershy's at her cottage. Think while you RP. Don't be at the Cafe and then once Fluttershy's around you're magically in front of her home. Doesn't really work that way. ^^; 6. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GO INTO FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. 7. You can not steal her Element of Harmony necklace. Just felt like tossing that one out there. No steal. 8. If I'm in RP with somepony else, please be courteous enough to allow them their time with Fluttershy. Play fair. :) And that's all I've got to say. Lets continue to pony hard and have fun! See you guys in the feed! -FS Category:Blog posts